mheroesfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Kai
Kai is a brilliant archer driven by strong morals and a troubled past. When others would retreat, Kai rushes head-on into battle, flinging arrows with the ferocity of a madman. Little of Kai's past is known for sure, but rumor has it that his motivation to destroy the Fomors comes from the loss of a loved one. Kai's athleticism allows him to zip around the battlefield, executing precise assaults and moving on before his enemies realize they're being attacked. His weapon can be adapted to any fighting situation in an instant, and his unique fighting style makes him an ideal candidate for solo & party play. Role Kai is a swift and powerful warrior who wields a bow. Kai's bow can be configured for long range and close quarters battle, giving him the freedom to change tactics on the fly. Maintaining his distance will keep Kai alive. Kai can knock a boss off of its feet with his arrows. Kai's primary weapon is the bow, one which has two modes. There is the short bow mode, which fires quick but close-ranged arrows; and the long bow mode, which fires further but needs to be charged first. Kai's smash attack depends solely on which mode the bow is in. Unlike the other heroes, the majority of his offensive skills use SP, and thus has the bar available from the start and has faster SP gain. These include Active: Ricochet Shot, an attack that fires an arrow that can rebound off of one enemy to hit others and Active: Eagle Eye Assault, an attack that fires multiple arrows at parts of a boss's body. While he can shoot arrows quickly and at long range, he suffers from having a hard time shooting small and fast enemies. He has a special dodging skill that lets him zip around enemies' attack, which gives him a short period of invulnerability. In times of great trouble, he can pull himself to safety with Active: Dodge Grapple. He can dodge anything if timed right. Kai has a secondary weapon known as the Crossgun, similar to the one used by Van Helsing in the same named movie. Gameplay with the Crossgun is even more reminiscent to third-person shooters than bow as there are crosshairs on-screen. Kai can deliver a stream of bolts to his enemies similar to an automatic rifle with his normal attack. In addition to this, Kai can use other devastating abilities such as Active: Hollow Shot, which causes an explosion to occur in front of him; Active: Bolt Storm, where Kai fires an enormous amount of bullets at the enemy similar to a machine gun; and Active: Massive Impact, where Kai delivers an enormous nuke-like explosion. To use his specialized attacks, Kai cycles through his Bolt Revolver, similar to Evie's Focus, and can use abilities at each level. These skills use SP, just like Bow skills. Kai has a moving smash attack with the Crossgun where he swings the Crossgun like a bat after rolling and hits enemies with it. The Crossgun does require him to manually reload the chambers when they are empty unlike with the Bow, where reloading is automatic. However, reloading at the right time allows Kai to deal more damage for some bolts in the next clip. Survival with the Crossgun is more difficult as Kai loses the ability to use Dodge Grapple. However, he gains a roll, as mentioned earlier, that has a longer distance than the sliding evasion skill of Bow and is slightly quicker to chain.